


float away until it's real

by Godtater (Karaii)



Series: Fildick AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Complex-PTSD, Depersonalization/Dissociation, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Past Parent/Child Incest, Trauma Survivor Ford, secondhand trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Godtater
Summary: Stanford Pines goes to college with the additional baggage of suffering from complex-PTSD, as well as a murder accusation. Fiddleford H. McGucket, his well-intentioned roommate, finds himself along for the ride.





	1. Content Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fancomic A Dream in Static, but it need not be read to understand this. Just know that it deals with the lifetime effects of sexual+physical child abuse, so read at your own risk.


	2. Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: triggered by touch


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fidds' friends' designs are based on [these two canonical Backupsmore students](http://orig13.deviantart.net/cfbe/f/2017/179/7/7/screen_shot_2017_06_14_at_11_22_21_pm_by_karaii-dbec6ku.png) that sit next to Ford in his flashback. In this comic, all three of them are Sophomores (this is their second year), while Ford is still a freshman, though presumably taking far more advanced classes.
> 
> The Campus Security Officer, named Sam, is also an OC but I designed her to look like Tate (McGucket's son) because she presumably will be his future wife. She is 26 years old, so about 7 years older than Fidds, who is 19 at this moment, and 8 years older than Ford, who is 18.


	4. Arm Extension Machine




	5. Startle




	6. Apology




	7. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: ford's terrible self worth issues


	8. Gay Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: internalized homophobia


	9. The Talk v. Fidds (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: sexual assault/harassment mention


	10. The Talk v. Fidds (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: referenced past parent/child incest, discussion of sexual assault/consent issues, secondhand trauma


	11. The Talk v. Fidds (3)




	12. The Talk v. Ford (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Ford's terrible self worth Issues, talking about consent and sexual assault/harassment


	13. The Talk v. Ford (2)




	14. The Talk v. Ford (3)




	15. DD&moreD




	16. Imagination




	17. Privilege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may consider this a time skip, btw. At this point they've been playing DD&D together regularly for a few weeks.


	18. Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time skip here. We're nearing the end of the semester (hence the winter clothing).


	19. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dissociation, implied past child abuse, suggested suicidal intent


	20. The Trial




	21. Dawn (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: alcohol abuse, suggested suicidal intent


	22. Dawn (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: suggested suicidal intent, referenced past child abuse, past parent/child incest


	23. On love and marriage




	24. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this section :) Thank you so much for reading this far. I hope you've enjoyed Ford's recovery arc as much as I enjoyed drawing it!
> 
> I have yet another sequel planned, dealing with Ford's adulthood and leading up to him meeting Bill. I also really want to revisit Stanley and what he's been up to all across Latin America.
> 
> I've already started drawing both but I want to get a better hold of the story before I share it, so, until we meet again dear readers...! I love you all very much!


End file.
